fulhamfandomcom-20200215-history
Lauri Dalla Valle
| clubnumber = 36 (2010-2011) 24 (2011-2012) | debut = NSÍ Runavík (h) (30 Jun 2011) | lastapp = NSÍ Runavík (a) (7 Jul 2011) | firstgoal = n/a | lastgoal = n/a | joinedfrom = Liverpool, part exchange - 28 Aug 2010 | leftfor = Molde, Undisclosed - 25 Feb 2013 | leagueapps(gls) = 0 (0) | allapps(gls) = 2 (0) | otherclubs = JIPPO (youth) (2004-2005) & (2005-2007) Inter Milan (youth) (2005) JIPPO (2007-2008) Liverpool (2008-2010) (from Fulham) (2011) (from Fulham) (2011-2012) (from Fulham) (2012) (from Fulham) (2012-2013) Molde (2013) Sint-Truiden (2013-2014) Crewe (2014-present) | international = Finland U21 (2011-2012) | apps(gls) = 10 (3) }} Lauri Dalla Valle was a forward, formerly of Fulham. He was signed at the end of August 2010 from Liverpool in a part exchange deal which saw Paul Konchesky move in the opposite direction and both Lauri and his Liverpool teammate Alex Kačaniklić move to Fulham. Unfortunately for Lauri, his chances of ever breaking into the first team were very slim, and after nearly three full seasons at the club, he was sold to Molde in Norway. He did manage two appearances in early Europa League qualifying rounds, however, in 2011 under Martin Jol. =Career= Before Fulham He began his career in Finland with JIPPO, and his talent saw him join Inter Milan's youth team in 2005. However, Dalla Valle, struggling with the language, soon became homesick and returned to Finland after a few months. He started the 2007 season with JIPPO in the Finnish First Division, but was seriously injured in the fourth round of the Finnish Cup in May 2007, and was out for several months. He scored his only senior goal of the 2007 season in that match before his injury. In the end he only played in 8 matches in Finnish Division I (Miesten Ykkönen) in the 2007 season. He was a transfer target for Chelsea in October 2007. In early November 2007 he trialled with Liverpool for the second time (the original time being in November 2006) and he signed a three-and-a-half-year contract with the club a few days later, arriving at the club in January 2008. He was part of the Liverpool team that reached the final of the FA Youth Cup in 2009 scoring 8 goals, including 4 against Birmingham in the two-legged semi-final. He was promoted to Liverpool's Reserve squad at the beginning of 2009-10. On 12 January 2010, Lauri scored a 32 minute hat-trick in the FA Youth Cup 5–1 win against Leicester City at the Walkers Stadium. At the start of the 2010–11 season he was given the number 38 shirt in the first team and played against the Swiss opponent Grasshoppers & German team Kaiserslautern in pre-season friendly matches. On 29 July 2010, he made his first and only appearance for Liverpool's first team, coming on as a substitute for Alberto Aquilani in the 83rd minute of the 2010–11 Europa League Third qualifying round tie against FK Rabotnički. Fulham (2010-2013) On 28 August 2010, both Dalla Valle and fellow youngster Alex Kačaniklić signed for Fulham, as part of the deal that took left-back Paul Konchesky to Liverpool. He spent most of his time at the club either in the Reserves / U21 squad or out on loan to various clubs in England and Scotland. He made his debut in a rather low-key affair at Craven Cottage against NSÍ Runavík in an early season [[Europa League qualifying round, coming on in the 79th minute for Bobby Zamora. Unfortunately for Lauri, it wasn't the greatest of debuts as he missed an open goal in the final minute of the match after firing over from just a few yards out. A second appearance off of the substitutes' bench followed a week later in the return leg at the Faroe Islands club. He struggled to make any sort of impact for Fulham or most of the clubs he was loaned out to, though he did enjoy some form at Crewe Alexandra, though it was too little too late for Lauri and he was sold shortly after for an undisclosed fee to Norweigan club Molde in February 2013. After Fulham Lauri had played only four matches for Molde in just over four months with the club before he was deemed surplus to requirements. On 5 July 2013, he joined Belgian second division side Sint-Truiden on a three year contract, yet moved on once more at the end of the season, this time back to England and former loan club Crewe Alexandra. =Fulham Statistics= Appearances Reserves / U21 squad First team Disciplinary =Fulham Matches= External links and references Category:Players Category:Forwards Category:Finland